Virginia & Anthony
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: One-shot about how could be like Pepper & Tony's morning after first night together.. Characters from movies starring Robert Downey Jr. & Gwyneth Paltrow I do not own anything..


**I just wanted to alert that this story contains often changes of POV, each of them is marked by the line but I thought it'd be better to mention it at the beginning, maybe that way you, dear readers won't be confused. I also tried to correct these mistakes which had been mentioned by Motek, thank you for that and sorry it took me so long to do anything about this :)**

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts woke up slowly. The reason for getting back consciousness was sunrise with every minute of which new rays of sun getting into by the glass wall.

Wait. Glass wall?! She didn't have such big windows in her bedroom! Suddenly she realised that thing on which she was putting her head wasn't pillow either. It was male arm! And she was naked, only in these sheets!

She gathered them quickly around herself and sit on the huge bed totally terrified by what she discovered.

It couldn't have been her bedroom definitely. These silk sheets, comfortable huge bed and this window-wall... She knew who she would see if she turned around.

She knew Tony Stark's house too well to be mistaken.

* * *

><p>Tony was lying still and totally calm diving deep in his thoughts about up-coming week when the redheaded goddess lying on his right arm started moving and waking up process. He smiled to himself when the memories of last night came back to his mind.<p>

If he had to describe in one word his Pepper, it would be 'ideal' or even better 'perfection'. He had never known how she could have had so much patience for him and stayed calm in the most stressful situations. What was also important for him, genius, she had more intelligence than other women he had ever met. He has always loved their little witty quarrels.

Pepper sat quickly taking all sheets and clenching them tight around her body. Stark knew that she had just figured out where and with who she was. He knew also that because of her good and loyal nature she would feel uncomfortable in one bed with her boss.

He was thinking quickly about all possibilities to keep her here while subconsciously poking into the reactor on his chest.

* * *

><p>She felt touch of Tony's hand on her left shoulder blade. Her body responded with the warmth which flew to the all insides. She closed her eyes in pleasure, she loved his touch on her bare skin.<p>

Then she realised that his hand didn't just stroke her but was making some signs, letters. She tried to recognize them and the word which they were building. 'Stark'.

She sighed. Always so egocentric, never romantic.

Tony was kissing now her back and neck. She sighed again resigned.

"What now, Tony?", she asked flatly.

He stopped few inches from her left ear.

"Well...", he paused to stroke her right shoulder to decrease tension in it, "I suppose it was a proposal so I'll wait for 'yes'." He was glaring at her bare back admiring its softness when she suddenly turned around to face him.

"What did you say?", she narrowed her eyes on his face.

"I said...", he started but Pepper cut into his talk.

"Are you mad?" She started gesturing to show her emotion (which wasn't her normal behaviour). "Have you ever thought?!"

"Yes", he said in this his typical self-confident tone. "You know I can't speak about feelings so can we get around this whole so romantic part and go to the moment when you will say 'yes'?" But Pepper crossed her arms above her chest. "I mean we've already quarreled like a married couple why not makes it formal?" He came back to stroking her shoulders and after two minutes of silence he looked into her grey eyes.

Pepper still couldn't have believed he was serious. Never growing-up, typical womanizer Anthony Stark couldn't have changed so suddenly. She was looking at him suspiciously with squinted eyes. He raised a brow and spread his arms helplessly.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about what is going in this head of yours..." Redhead woman still didn't want to trust him.

"Oohh...", he shrugged. "Nothing important. Right now I have thought about where to take you in case to buy your proposal ring or about how to excuse myself from this exercises with costume, which I promised Rhodney, to go with you at the dinner." Pepper tilted head to the one side listening his words. He was so charming with this manner of talking. She felt how some strands of hair fall on her shoulder. Pepper smiled slightly encouraging him to futher speaking. "You know you are distracting me?", he pointed finger on her smirking. She smiled wider biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I know."

The silence came between them again as they were glaring into each other eyes.

"So...", Tony started feeling a little bit confused. She shrugged.

"Yes." Her gaze was back on his face.

He narrowed piercing eyes on his love. "You said 'yes'?" Pepper bat her bottom lip again to stop smiling. "This 'yes' I mean?", Tony gestured like he was always doing in big emotions. Pepper only shrugged again, now laughing whole-hearted. "Wow," he paused and being far away in his own thoughts he kept staring at the wall behind her. "I mean..." He focused his gaze back on the woman in front of him. "I knew you concern about me but...", he couldn't have finished this sentence because Pepper had it enough.

She didn't want to listen to him talking about himself again. It was in psychology called narcissism and though she loved Tony, one word more and she would change her mind. So she kissed him to shut up.

* * *

><p>Her fingers in his messy hair, soft lips and this overwhelming smell of her skin all on and around him.<p>

Yes, he was the luckiest and richest guy in the world. As long as Pepper was HIS assistant, wife. In his arms.


End file.
